Sognatrici e Sognatori
Il Sogno Wiki in Italiano - Collabora con questo wiki Il Sogno Wiki en Español - Colabora con este wiki Sognatrici and Sognatori around the world! We come from all over. We've started forums, blogs, fan pages, new profiles, made videos, clipped photos, watched feeds, searched endlessly, pieced together the story, translated scripts, dissected moments, shared links, and at minimum, followed Sarah and Veronica through their love. We're in different time zones. At one time or another, we've all lost sleep, snuck behind work, turned away family and friends, involved ourselves beyond a way we are familiar with, across the world, with many people we hardly know, online, with a shared excitement and ardor. But beyond all this, what we've really been doing is sharing with one another a dream, that in our disbelief, because the entirely unique circumstance, is able unfold before our eyes. A dream that is sincere, overwhelming, intense and more enchanting than we could have ever imagined. Except it's real. This is a list & map of supporters, addicts, occasional inhalers, believers of "Il Sogno" or "The Dream" and Sarah & Veronica journey in the 10th season of Grande Fratello (Big Brother). We want to see where all you, the dreamers or i sognatori have come from, so please add your name here, and by clicking on the map below, so there'll also be a visual representation of The Dream. Contributors to this wiki are also listed here below, under Wiki Contributors If you have any trouble, just let me know with . If you're interested in adding information or comments to this wiki in your own language (like this page for example), you can also let me know using the same form or the talk page. The Map En Español • In Italiano • A map of dreamers, supporters and addicts of the il sogno around the world. Click the image of the map below to view the map. ' Unfortunately, the markers will not show up here †, but they are viewable by clicking on the Google map below. '''Want to add yourself to the map? We've made it even easier this time. Scroll down to "How to add your placemark". Everyone is free to embed this map on their own website or blog. You can do so by clicking the "Link" button on the top right-hand corner on the map page. The map is called '''"Il Sogno (Sarah & Veronica) Map". †if anyone knows how to embed a Google "My Map" into a wiki, help would be much appreciated! Tell me how here. How to add your placemark In English • En Español • In Italiano • English Go to http://bit.ly/EngSMap and fill in the form. We will try to add you to the map & to The Dreamer's list as soon as possible, but your placemark will not appear immediately. Wait a day or so. We do need our own time to watch all the Sarah & Veronica videos too, okay? (^_^) Thats it! Easy, right? Español Ve a http://bit.ly/EspSMapa y llena el formulario que se te presenta. Intentaremos añadirte al mapa y a La Lista de los Soñadores/as (The Dreamer's list) lo antes posible, pero tu marca de posición (placemark) no aparecerá inmediatamente. Por favor espera al menos un día. Nosotras también necesitamos nuestro tiempo para ver todos los videos de Sarah y Verónica, ¿ok? (^_^) Intentaremos añadirte al mapa y a los Soñadores/as lo antes posible, ¡Eso es todo! Fácil ¿no? Italiano Vai a http://bit.ly/ItalSMappa e riempi il form. Ti aggiungeremo alla Mappa ed ai Sognatori e La Lista dei Sognatrici/tori al più presto ma la tua posizione sulla mappa (segnaposto/"placemark") non apparirà immediatamente. Aspetta circa un giorno. Anche noi abbiamo bisogno di un pò di tempo per vedere i video di Sarah e Veronica, ok? (^_^) Tutto qui! Semplice no?" Map Colour Key AfterEllen & Dreams Come True - Red Mari's Canale - Blue Io Non Sono Lesbica - Green Default - Turquoise The Dreamers I sognatori, Hancock's please! In alphabetical order for every nationality. Feel free to externally link to a bio or blog or something. To link, click the chain icon, then click the external link tab, and enter the information there. Regions are assigned by the UN. If you are not sure about your region, please check this easy to read list here. • Your name/username - city&/country • Africa • Sasha - Namibia • Americas Latin America and the Caribbean • divinitydream - Caguas, Puerto Rico • Celeste - Recife, Brazil • Fe - Volta Redonda, Brasil • Ma - Brasil • SP - Brasil • Porto Alegre, Brasil • Rio de Janeiro, Brasil • Volkz - San Salvador, El Salvador • Bogota, Colombia • Fortaleza - Brasil • duh - Sao Paulo, Brasil • Anjelik - Argentina • nazareth6 - Venezuela • Akari - Cumaná, Venezuela • Ali Dagos - Arequipa, Peru • luatarzo - Brasília, Brazil • snoopy noop - Cordoba, Argentina • Vigi - Venezuela • YramDaug - Mérida, Yucatán, México • fix_me - Ciudad de México, México • Amanda - Valparaiso, Chile • Suh_sana - Chile • Antara Adachi - Colombia • lau_im - Tijuana, Baja California, Mexico • Rocka - Mexico • la poderosa anny - dominicana en mexico • Bann - Trujillo, Peru • Specialonebts - Puebla, Mexico • Ivette - Leon, Mexico • Paova - Colombia • Pali - Buenos Aires, Argentina • Sil - Buenos Aires, Argentina • Topdelirious - Medellin, Colombia • Kristel - Pucallpa, Peru • Alexa - Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic • pali07 - Mexico City, Mexico • Bicho - Torréon, México •YenyP - Venezuela • pamela_chile - Chile • CD.Obregon -Sonora - Mexico • fany -Lima, Peru • Buffy -Zapopan, Jalisco, Mexico • cammnatura - Mexico City, Mexico • kairolg - Panama • Khronos 93 - Morelos, Mexico •�sa - Córdoba, Argentina • Auschwitz-Birkenau - Distrito Federal, Mexico • kasogno - Caracas, Venezuela • irinaderevko - Santa Rosa, Lima, Peru • Nohelia - Managua, Nicaragua • Polaka73 - Baranquilla, Colombia • Nina - Rosario, Argentina • Romina - Rosario, Argentina • Argenta - Buenos Aires, Argentina • Anaazul - Colombia • Aremypamela - Veracruz, Mexico • Northern America • Arianna - Calgary, Alberta, Canada • chloe121212 - Indiana, USA • ufos_are_real - Niagara Falls, Ontario, Canada • Washington DC, USA • Texas, USA • D - Pennsylvania, USA • AshleyV - Houston, Texas, USA • boredbored - San Francisco, CA • occhiverdi - New York, NY, USA • aude.somniare_aude.amare - Los Angeles, CA • dreamsv - Canada • Texcin - Happy, Texas, USA • larita - New Jersey, USA • pudepaw - Austin, Texas, USA • I luv Legos - Tulsa, Oklahoma, USA • Roe - Ontario, Canada • speakout - Montreal, Canada • Asia Eastern Asia • Kyoko - Tokyo, Japan • Sharon - Hong Kong •�JustGreen - Seoul, South Korea • Kemopetrol - Chita, Russia • South-Eastern Asia • Sheepo - Indonesia • ssea - Singapore • closetcase - Malaysia • info07 - Philippines • ref44 - Philippines • Western Asia • Ronza - Jordan • Europe Eastern Europe • Deea - Romania • Ioana - Romania • Andrea - Warsaw, Poland • Northern Europe • ahj321 - UK • Chocoholic - Preston, England • Nowvoyager - London, England • nowvoyager - London, England • Viviana75 - London, England • Lewan - Helsinki, Finland • Koo87 - Helsinki, Finland • Jen - Gothenburg, Sweden • Lindi - Gothenburg, Sweden • Martina - Säffle, Sweden • swansea (wales) • Bisme - Svendborg, Denmark • Suzhan - Sligo, Ireland • Sarah-RealLove - Oslo, Norway • Southern Europe • Livia - Napoli, Italy • Minipixel - Turin, Italy • sa(ppivu) - Padova, Italy • Sarah Nile - Napoli, Italy • Anna - Napoli, Italy • LAiMaybe - Napoli, Italy • Veronica Ciardi - Roma, Italy • wwillow - Milano, Italy • jessica - Milano, Italy • demaspe - Roma, Italy • mobidck - Torino, Italy • MsSwami09 (Vale) - Roma, Italy •Louise - Barcelona, Spain • María F - Madrid, Spain • Vanessa - Valencia, Spain • aetrelyn - Croatia • Ivana-Rijeka - Croatia • jenny - Roma, Italy • sonia - España • Jelena - Nis, Serbia • DOODLE - Amurrio, Spain • fray - Trapani, Italy • electioneering_ - Bilbao, Spain • LoveCiardi - Zaragoza, Spain • Namaste - Santiago de Compostela, Spain • sognolitica - Valencia, Spain • Helena - Las Palmas de Gran Canaria, Spain • rocio - Cordoba, Spain • sogno246 - Roma, Italy • goldensoul26 - Bari, Italy • sirenles - Málaga, Spain • muriel - Barcelona, Spain • bardenera - Carcastillo, Spain • Venere85f - Malta • r7835 - Udine, Italy • 21SOGNO - Roma, Italy • francesca ferretti - Roma, Italy • sonia76ch - Mantova, Italy • student86f - Perugia, Italy • aaa838383 - Milano, Italy • ritalago1 - Ferrara, Italy • VORTEX409 - Trecase, Napoli, Italy • xeada - Galicia, Spain • moskelito - Sant'Anastasi, Italy • Atak - Badajoz, Spain • miluca - Islas Cnarias, Spain • kibele - Barcelona, Spain •�Iwanttocreer - Madrid, Spain • mari - Madrid, Spain • gh - Lorca, Spain • lau05866 - Milano, Italy • Jett - Tenerife, Spain • fancab - Cuenca, Spain • Grim - Barcelona, Spain • Angela - Spain •�ads - Leganés, Spain • Celjen - Madrid, Spain • Esti - Vitoria Gasteiz, Spain • Giò - Trapani, Italy • SomniumEvadit - Foggia, Italy • Zainetto - Fiorano Modenese, Italy • Salvatore Virdis - Sassari, Italy • Rosa - Alicante, Spain • • • Western Europe • Fran - Germany • mandc - France • Luna - Amsterdam, The Netherlands • Meryn - Meerhout, Belgium • Mette - Brussels, Belgium • minikiniklub - Berlin, Germany • mmadness - Bremen, Germany • Kathy282 - The Netherlands • pauline - Angers, France •�Jessica Sognante - Pfastatt, France Oceania • Tiff - Sydney, Australia • Glassi - Brisbane, Australia • Scrambler - Sydney, Australia • This Wiki This is to thank all of those who have contributed to this site. Write your name here. Feel free to link to your AE bio, or another bio. Or whatever. If you'de like to talk/say sommink to all of us, hit the "Discussion" tab above or this link, and then click leave a message. If you'd like to talk to one of us, check out our user page(s) and hit the talk tab. For now, we are still just getting started in heeeerrree (cue Black Eyed Peas), questions/discussions can be hosted in here (Talk:Sognatori) or in users' talk pages or in Aftermilk's talk page. If you leave a message on a user's talk page, they will be notified upon logging in the next time. Wiki Contributors Admin in bold. • aetrelyn • Aftermilk(talk -'' ''- iamaddicted) • Chloe121212 • Minipixel •�Rhymess • Sharon1112 • sheepo • Ufos are real • Category:Brasil is with IL SOGNO!!! Category:Users Category:Community